1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a firecracker simulating device, and more particularly to a firecracker simulating device for generating explosion or firing of firecrackers without generating smoke or gunpowder and dirt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical firecrackers comprise explosive charges or dynamite disposed therein which are dangerous and which may have a good chance to be exploded or fired inadvertently by fire or even by sun shine. In addition, after explosion or firing, poisonous niter, or smoke of gunpowder, and/or sulphur materials, carbon chips, and paper chips may be generated, which may pollute our environment, and/or may hurt people.
Due to the dangerous explosive charges or dynamite, and due to the explosive characteristics, the typical firecrackers have been banned in many countries. However, explosion or firing of the firecrackers is normally required for ceremonies.
For avoiding the poisonous niter, or smoke of gunpowder, and/or sulphur materials, carbon chips, and paper chips, an electric firecracker simulating device has been developed and includes a tape recorded explosion or firing of the firecrackers, which may be selectively played by users. However, people may not feel the explosion or firing of the firecrackers with the tape recorded explosion or firing of the firecrackers.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional firecracker simulating devices.